Lost Heart
by Risikia
Summary: After Ginny is wounded more deeper than she ever believed possible, will she be able to heal?"
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Lost Heart

**Summary**: After Ginny is wounded more deeper than she ever believed possible, will she be able to heal?"

**Chapter 1: **Author's Note

WARNING: This story contains rape and sex. It should  
not be read by anyone under the  
age of fifteen or by people who have been raped in the  
past. It might be triggering.  
  
I have written this story because I was sexually  
assaulted and this is how I am healing. No, I was not  
raped, but I still had some of the same feelings. I  
feel that people should be  
educated about rape. Rape is not a game, and it isn't  
something to be joked about.


	2. Flashbacks

**Chapter 2**: Flashbacks

Ginny was lying in bed, thinking about what happened  
to her a few weeks before with Dean Thomas, a serial  
rapist who left her in shambles that night. She tried  
to block it all out, but nothing seemed to work. Every  
little detail of that night seemed to grow stronger,  
haunting her like a ghost, leaving her vulnerable.   
  
("Ginny, follow me," said Dean Thomas, taking her hand  
and leading her towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Why? I want to go to bed," said Ginny, struggling to  
get away from Dean's tight grip.  
  
"Well, you can go to bed with me," mumbled Dean with a  
sinister glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Dean, let go of me. I want to get back to the  
Gyriffindor tower and go to bed," squealed  
Ginny, waking all of the portraits.  
  
Dean pushed Ginny up against a nearby wall and slapped  
her across the face, causing her lip to bleed.  
  
"Dean, that really hurt! What's your problem?" Ginny  
asked, trying to push Dean off of her.  
  
Dean pushed her roughly into the Room of Requirement,  
and she fell to the ground as he closed the door.  
  
She took in the view. The room was dominated by a  
four poster bed surrounded by red and white floating  
candles. The four-poster had thick red hangings, and a  
red  
lacy piece of lingerie lay on the bed. Even the walls  
were red, and more candles  
illuminated the room. It was breathtaking and could  
have been really romantic, but not to Ginny. She  
couldn't understand why he did this. Dean was already  
on the bed, preparing for her.)  
  
Ginny didn't want to think about what happened next,  
but she couldn't control the memories as they overtook  
her mind.  
  
("Dean, what are you planning?" asked Ginny  
reluctantly as she backed towards the closed door.  
  
Dean stood and pulled Ginny by the arm to the bed,  
where he levitated her with his wand and stripped her  
of her clothing. Ginny was frozen with fear and she  
was terrified, she tried to scream or fight, but she  
couldn't. She knew what Dean was planning: he was  
going to rape her.  
  
He lowered her onto the bed and started to inch near  
her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion; the room  
was spinning. She felt Dean push arms against the  
mattress, felt him enter her, felt a sharp pain and  
tearing sensation. She was in so much pain. Then he  
stopped.  
  
He kissed her mouth and asked, cruelly, "Did you enjoy  
that?" Ginny couldn't speak, so Dean slapped her  
again across the face before walking away, leaving her  
alone in the flickering light.)  
  
Ginny was frightened and alone in the world. Her mind  
lost in depression, her thoughts were always negative.  
She began to hurt herself, her bed curtains drawn to  
hide from the prying eyes of her former friends. She  
drew away from all the people who loved her. Her  
parents wrote to her often, but she never wrote back.  
She had been called to Dumbledore's office the  
previous day, but she had lied to him, claiming that  
nothing was wrong. Ron, Fred, and George all seemed  
worried; she hadn't talked to them  
since it happened.  
  
(Ginny was staggering back to the Gryffindor tower  
when she encountered Peeves in the corridor. He could  
see that something had happened and threatened to tell  
Madame Pomfrey. When Ginny tried to object, Peeves  
just laughed mirthlessly and floated away, leaving  
Ginny crying in the hall, alone again.)


End file.
